This invention relates generally to boating equipment and more particularly to a bumper construction for the pontoons of pontoon boats.
Pontoon boats are commonly used in fishing, water skiing and other boating activities. The pontoons typically terminate in nose cones at their forward ends. During docking and other maneuvering of the boat, the nose cones are subject to being damaged as a result of impacts with docks, other boats and various other structures. The sharp nose cone can also cause significant damage to the structures it may contact.
The present invention is directed to a pontoon boat that is equipped with special bumpers which protect the pontoons from damage caused by impacts applied to the nose cones. The bumpers additionally prevent the nose cones from damaging other boats, docks and other objects during docking and maneuvering of the boat in tight spaces. It is an important feature of the invention that each bumper also presents a horizontal step that is conveniently located to receive that feet of persons boarding or unboarding the boat. The bumpers are provided with cleats which permit boarding ladders, anchors and other hardware items to be attached to the pontoons. The bumpers are attached to the pontoons in a secure manner and are constructed to prevent waves from breaking over the forward edge of the boat deck when rough water is encountered. The construction and configuration of the bumpers gives them an attractive appearance that blends well with the remainder of the boat.